1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of voice response systems and, more particularly, to testing voice response systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice response system (VRS) can provide an automated way of communicating information between a user and a business. Although it is unlikely that VRS's will totally replace human operators in the near future, such systems are becoming more pervasive throughout business for simple interactions. For instance, while it is still the norm to deal with a human for directory inquiries for national and international calls, simple introductory functions such as acquiring a name can be performed by a VRS.
During development of a VRS application, it is necessary to simulate a plurality of calls so that performance of the VRS under strain can be monitored as well as to test the execution of particular software or computer program modules in the VRS. Such a simulation can be performed using a testing system such as a bulk call generator which can make telephone calls to the VRS directly or through some sort of network and/or switching system. Each simulated telephone call can be programmed into the testing system and associated with a particular application or program. Several types of telephone calls may be designed and the testing system may simulate one or a combination of different calls at the same time using several channels connected to the VRS system.
A VRS, including the VRS operational software, can be tested to determine whether correct prompts are played in response to various user inquiries. Execution information pertaining to the execution of the operational software of the VRS can be stored in local memory necessitating access local execution logs or other data stores within the VRS itself. Presently, testing of VRS's, particularly the verification of execution information such as execution path verification and verification of the execution of software modules, is not performed in an automated fashion.